Archon
The Archon, officially the Imperial Archon, is the mage-ruler of the Tevinter Imperium. The seal of the Archon is a hooded ferryman. Notable Archons :Not all in chronological order. *'Archon Thalsian —' First of the magisters. He claimed to have contacted the Old God Dumat, and to have learned blood magic from him. The power he gained from blood magic allowed him to establish an empire under his rule. *'Archon Darinius —' The first historically noted Archon, who united the human tribes under the Tevinter Imperium. Sealed a covenant between Tevinter and the ancient dwarven empire, traveling underground to meet with their leader Endrin Stonehammer. He was the first owner of the Imperium Rings, which were given to him by the dwarves. *'Archon Lovias —' Forged two rings to simultaneously command the physical realm and the Fade. *'Archon Almadrius —' Built himself a great palace in the Eyes of Nocen. His reign ended in violence. *'Archon Tidarion —' Successor of Almadrius. After his death, the magisters battled themselves for twenty years. *'Archon Parthenius —' Successor of Tidarion. *'Archon Hadrianus —' Discovered arcanist deathroot growing on the bodies of dead slaves. *'Archon Ishal —' Ordered the construction of the Tower of Ishal at Ostagar, and possibly all of Ostagar as well. *'Archon Melos —' He discovered Drake's Fall and gave the order to build a city on the bones, where later the Mother would have her lair. *'Archon Valerius —' When his consort, Eleni Zinovia, used her gift of prophesy to warn of his downfall, he cursed her by trapping her spirit in a stone statue. The statue later came into the possession of the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. *'Archon Vanarius Issar —' Was almost assassinated during a slave revolt in Minrathous. This event led him to select Emerius as the new capital of the slave trade. *'Archon Hessarian —' Ruled in the days of Andraste, who was betrayed to his forces by her husband Maferath. He is said to have repented as he watched Andraste burn, killing her himself with a sword to end her suffering. He then converted to her Chant of Light. *'Archon Therion —' Ruled in the days of the Second Blight. He was the first Archon who gifted a replica of the Blade of Mercy to his general. *'Archon Vespasian —' Assassinated on the same day that the Grand Cathedral in Orlais was completed. Succeeded by Hadarius. *'Archon Hadarius —' Succeeded the assassinated Archon Vespasian. He was himself assassinated, finding that the Magister's Shield did not protect him from poison as well as it did other things. *'Archon Nomaran —' Elected in 7:34 Storm "directly from the ranks of the enchanters." His rise saw mages regain open political power in Tevinter, and was therefore condemned as "a return to the days of the magisters" by those outside Tevinter. The people of Tevinter itself, however, are said to have greeted his election with "great applause." Trivia *The Archons were the executive rulers of ancient Athens. *To those who are confused on how to pronounce it, it is (R-Kon) not (R-Chon). *The office of Archon in the Imperium is similar to that of Emperor in Ancient Rome, both ruled by a Senate before the political seizure of dictatorship—by Darinius and Julius Caesar respectively. * A few of the Archons have names directly borrowed from Roman Emperors, such as Vespasian and Hadrianus (sometimes known simply as "Hadrian" in English). Category:Tevinter Imperium